


Trudy The Tickling Clown Meets Robin Foster

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Bikini - Freeform, Clowns, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, bathing suit, cfnf, lapsitting, naked, naked female, nude female, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Introducing Trudy the Tickling Clown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see some illustrated scenes involving Trudy and Robin at the beach, see my Deviantart gallery: https://www.deviantart.com/myst222007/gallery/

Introducing Trudy the Tickling Clown:  
_________________

Trudy Murphy, otherwise known by her stage name as "Trudy the Tickling Clown," got out of bed and looked out her window at the morning sun. Stretching to her full, lanky height of 5'10", the 45 year old woman had a mischievous smile on her face. 

Trudy's California beach house afforded her a great view of the beach and all it's many inhabitants. 

She loved her job as a stage Clown who performed magic tricks. And she loved her life. Things weren't always so easy however. 

Born to conservative Catholic parents, Ralph and Mary Murphy, in Oxnard California, Trudy Murphy was an only ch1ld.  
From the time she could walk, Trudy knew she wasn't like other girls. She had no interest in boys and would find herself crushing hard over girls in her classes. She had to keep her crushes a secret though as she didn't think there was anyone that was the "same way" as she. Trudy was also very athletic and quite the tomboy. Trudy was also quite the mischievous prankster, enjoying playing practical jokes on her friends. You could never turn your back on that sneaky Trudy. She was a happy, mischievous, athletic ch1ld who happened to be attracted to other females.

In her teen years, Trudy first revealed she was gay to her best friend Carrie. The news quickly swept throughout the school that Trudy was a lesbian. Trudy's parents got the phone call one day from the mother of a fellow female student. Ralph and Mary had a long talk with Trudy but to no avail. Trudy rolled her eyes and said whatever needed to be said but deep down inside, she knew she was not going to change for anyone. She was going to embrace her true self; her true sexuality. If anything, Trudy's homosexuality became MORE pronounced. Trudy also had a fetish: she liked to tickle people. Specifically, she liked to tickle other FEMALES. She soon earned the moniker "Trudy the tickler." Trudy played on the girls basketball, softball, and volleyball teams throughout all 4 years of high school. Trudy also had her first serious girlfriend Shelly. They couldn't be more opposite; Shelly was petite, feminine, delicate, and shy while Trudy was tall, masculine, gregariously funny and inappropriate and very forward with people. The two 18-year olds dated towards the end of school but just before prom, Shelly ended the relationship, telling a very devastated Trudy that "she (Shelly) was just going through a little phase" and "she really loved boys." 

Trudy attended UCLA and got a double BS in Exercise Science and Athletic Training. After finishing college, Trudy got her first "real" job as the Athletic Trainer for the UCLA Girls Cheerleader team. It was a dream job come true for her, getting a chance to tickle more attractive females and cheerleaders, under the guise of "treating their athletic injuries." Out, loud, and proud, Trudy made no effort to hide her sexuality from the otherwise straight girls on the university cheerleading team. Trudy would often compliment a girl on her breast size, make inappropriate comments, or a quick pat on the butt here, a grazing of the breast there, etc...all in good fun as far as Trudy was concerned. Like before, Trudy quickly developed a reputation among UCLA's attractive young female student body and cheerleaders that she was a perverted, tickling lesbo. On the school bus ride to college university games, the girls on the cheerleading squad would dare each other to sit on Trudy the tickler's lap. Many girls were too scared and creeped out to even try (and would end up being mocked by the other girls for chickening out), while other girls summoned the bravery to do so. Even on college break in between semesters and school years, Trudy would often invite the girls - those that were courageous enough - to her beach house to hang by the pool/beach. Trudy always looked forward to the start of every school year...to see the incoming crop of freshman cheerleaders to UCLA's campus; fresh meat in Trudy's eyes. In her life away from UCLA, Trudy entered into a long term relationship with Valerie Thompson, an art major from UCLA. Valerie was just a freshman and had never had a lesbian relationship or thought in her life until she'd met Trudy. Valerie was actually engaged to her fiancee Michael but broke it off after learning that Michael was cheating on her. Valerie, like Trudy's high school girlfriend Shelly, was also the opposite of Trudy: petite, blonde, cute and feminine...just the way Trudy loved her girls. Valerie moved into Trudy's beach house and soon got used to Trudy's perversions and ticklish, grabby hands. Valerie hated to be tickled but was helpless to stop Trudy during her many tickle attacks. If one had a telescope and could peer into Trudy's windows, it would not be an uncommon site to see a petite blonde in a bikini running away from a tall, athletic lesbian who was trying to get her tickling hands on the blonde. This went on for many years as the pair entered into a domestic partnership. Trudy was loud, boisterous, fun loving, dirty and crass. She was out, loud, and proud of her lesbian lifestyle. If she saw an attractive female on the street, she wasn't afraid to let that girl know it. Trudy thought nothing of patting the buns of a pretty young hostess or waitress in a restaurant. And her favorite past time - much to Valerie's chagrin - was to frequent strip clubs to ogle the female dancers and strippers. Valerie often thought to herself that Trudy reminded her of the Warner Brothers cartoon skunk character "Pepe Le Pew" - the skunk who was basically the poster ch1ld for sexual harassment, and would endlessly hit on the poor Penelope Pussycat who happened to accidentally get a white stripe down her back.

At the age of 35, Trudy was still loving every second of her dream job as the Athletic trainer for the girls cheerleading squad at UCLA. During every bus ride to/from football games, Trudy almost always had a different gullible cheerleader on her lap. Life was perfect. This was her dream job. Until one fateful day. A little brunette on the team by the name of Sarah Sweeney accused Trudy of fondling her in the training room. Soon after, other girls came forward with their own complaints. The straw that broke the camel's back was on a bus ride home from a game vs. Cal State, a young Sophomore named Sandy Edwards told school officials that while sitting on Trudy's lap, Trudy began to touch her inappropriately. School officials called Trudy into their offices. Trudy never admitted to the countless allegations that piled up over the years but neither would she deny them. How could she? Before LAPD could get involved and launch a criminal investigation and before the entire campus of UCLA was rocked by the sex scandal, Trudy resigned. It was basically forced upon her by the UCLA athletic body: "resign or we call the LAPD." Avoiding a charge of Felony Sexual Assault, Trudy was now jobless. Valerie soon left Trudy after 13 years (for, you guessed it, a man). However, Trudy remained defiant. She wasn't going to change who she was. She was a proud lesbian who spoke her mind and had no inhibitions. To her, patting a girl on the ass and complimenting her on her shapely form was a form of flattery. 

Blacklisted in athletic training circles, Trudy knew she could no longer make a living doing what she went to school for. She had to find a job where she would be able to get her hands on young women but she wasn't skilled enough to be, say, a massage therapist. She always wanted to learn magic, however and she always found clowns to be funny and cool. Trudy signed up for a 12 month magic class, learning magic tricks while being sworn to secrecy to never reveal their inner workings. She then followed up with another 12 month training program in a Clown school at the local community college. Trudy realized she that with her long, skilled fingers and tall physique and playfully mischievous (albeit highly perverted) nature, she would be a hit as a female clown who performs magic tricks! Adopting the moniker: "Trudy the Tickling Clown," Trudy was an instant smash, earning rave reviews at private shows all over Beverly Hills and Los Angeles. Some women had all the luck, it seemed. Speaking of women, Trudy soon found no shortage of gullible - although straight and heterosexual - young attractive LA females for her shows, whether they were her stage assistants (whom Trudy purposely forced to dress very scantily) or audience participants. One of Trudy's favorite tricks was to invite some young lady from the audience to sit on her lap and read the poor girl's fortune in front of the crowd or tickle her silly if she couldn't guess "which cup had the marble in it." One of Trudy's female assistants, Tessa Reynolds, accused Trudy of sexual harassment but had no proof. Trudy promptly fired her and hired another girl in her place. Trudy was once again, loving life. Trudy found her natural calling as a mischievous, grabby handed, perverted clown.

Back to the present, Trudy asked herself "how should I begin the day?"


	2. Trudy Meets Robin Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudy finally meets Dave and Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

“My, my, my, it looks like it’s going to be a full moon tonight!” Trudy grinned as her eyes followed after a scantily clad 19-year old girl whose thong had risen all the way up into her ass. The middle aged woman couldn’t look away as the delightful cheeks strolled casually down the beach boardwalk and she found herself mesmerized by the girl’s figure and sultry stride. She had always been fond of younger women for as long as she could remember, but the new trends of college girls were vastly different from when she was their age. Girls were a lot more modest back then and it was rare to find them boldly strolling around in their bikinis—thanks goodness times were changing and girls were more willing to show off their skin!   
Trudy had only recently set up shop on the lovely Sunshine Beach Boardwalk on the coast of Las Angeles and she couldn’t have picked a better spot for her job as an entertainer. She wasn’t just any entertainer either—she was Trudy the Clown, the kookiest character on the block! She was silly, creative, and incredibly talented so it was no wonder that she had started building up quite the reputation around these parts. Her business was an odd one but young people were always attracted to the whimsical world of magic tricks and illusions so there was no better place for her to claim as her own than on the popular boardwalk. Every day she got see both enchant and humor young folk from all over the city, both young and old alike. Kids loved her face painting skills and parents always gave her generous tips if she was willing to take photos with their children. Children weren’t the only ones that loved meeting a clown, though. Girls in their high school and college years always loved the fancy balloon animals she could whip up in less than five seconds while the teenage boys always seemed to laugh at the crude humor she often threw in around them. Trudy the Clown was certainly a spectacle for those looking for a few laughs while they shopped and hit up the popular bars nearby, but making money off being the best clown around town wasn’t the only thing she liked to focus on.   
A proud lesbian, Trudy fancied her young female customers above all of them. Damn, she really loved women and couldn’t get enough of marveling at their slender waists, tight asses, and huge, bouncing breasts. LA was great because most of her female customers were either in bikinis or shorts so short that she could see all the way up to China and back. The best part of being a clown was getting the chance to chat up young women in their early twenties without it coming across as “weird” or “creepy”. It had been such a long time since Trudy had been in a relationship. Ever since her wife, Valerie, left her all those years ago, she had been on the hunt for new, fresh meat that she could sink her teeth into. Flirting with hot chicks half her age was a huge perk of her job during the day, but nighttime was when she was able to get really frisky with her beautiful customers.  
By daytime, she was just Trudy the Clown—the colorful jokester with a rainbow colored wig and a big grin painted on her face. Trudy the Clown could pull ribbons out from her throat, make people’s cell phones disappear into thin air (although she always brought them back, of course), and had plenty of clean jokes for all ages to enjoy. But by nightfall, her alter ego always liked to rear its pervy little head out since Trudy had a deep, dark secret that had gotten her into trouble all throughout her life.  
She had a fetish for tickling.   
Trudy the Tickling Clown was what she liked to call herself during the later hours of the night since she was able to let loose and be her true self around adults compared to being more tame around children and their parents.   
At sundown, she always moved her booth from the beach front to the side of a famous strip club—Strips & Tips—so she could admire not only the beach babes that passed by on their way home from the sea but also the young, spicy strippers that were constantly stepping outside to catch a breath of air or to enjoy a quick smoke break. Strips & Tips was closed during the day time so Trudy tended to focus more on earning a dime or two by dazzling bystanders with card tricks or silly jokes, but nighttime was when all the young whippersnappers went to bed so the older kids could come out in play.   
Trudy watched the owner of the club get prepared for the Friday Night Frenzy. In just an hour, the boardwalk would be full of beautiful girls in their skimpiest dresses who were just looking for a good time. Strips & Tips, although primarily a strip club, was not only known for having the sexiest exotic dancers but they also offered the largest drink selection on the boardwalk with incredible prices. Not only did men frequent the place but it was just as popular amongst women, too. Friday nights offered the best drink specials so it wasn’t uncommon for the entry line to get a little long at times. Thankfully, Trudy and the club owned had come to a mutual agreement—she was allowed to set up her booth right next to the club as long as she entertained the guests waiting outside during the weekends. The rambunctious older woman had been more than happy to entertain the waiting patrons since she not only offered fun shows for kids but she also had a few risqué sketches that kept adults laughing all night long.   
Trudy wasn’t like other clowns. A lot more bold and brave, she had no problem invading the personal space of her viewers. She would even go as far as feeling up the girls much to the amusement of their boyfriends by means of tickling. Young men often found their girlfriends getting scared or tickled to be hilarious and Trudy had no problem in catering to their particular sense of humor. She loved sneaking up behind the girls in line before diving in and wiggling her fingers up their sides. Their startled screams were like music to Trudy’s ears but getting to touch their tiny waists or luscious breasts was the real fun for the dirty-minded clown. More often than not, the victims of her tickling were not even half as amused as their boyfriends. Trudy’s hands were a bit more invasive than most and she often tried to touch them inappropriately while dancing her fingers along their bodies. She rarely received complaints for her “adventurous fingers” but Trudy had dealt with her fair share of sexual harassment allegations and knew how to get around them by now.   
Tickling sexy women gave Trudy a thrill unlike any other. One of her favorite games to play with her audience was called “Which Cup Has the Marble In it”. She would select a willing female (no older than twenty-five, of course) from her crowd of viewers that would come up and sit on her lap. She would ask the girl which cup had the marble in it, and if she guessed it right, Trudy would make a bouquet of flowers out of balloons for her as a gift. If the contestant got it wrong, she would tickle her over and over until she couldn’t breathe. The audience would eat it up—who didn’t love watching an attractive female squirm around with her tits bouncing everywhere while screaming and laughing?  
Well, her former assistant, Tessa Reynolds, didn’t like watching her tickle other girls. Tessa had actually been a pretty damn good assistant. She wore the skimpy clothes Trudy instructed her to wear on the job and she had the body of a model. Tessa was also great at making people laugh and had a real knack for handling the various props Trudy used in her comedy acts. It was a shame Tessa had tried to spread rumors that Trudy the Tickling Clown was nothing more than a perverted, grabby-handed dyke who preyed on younger girls. She had even gone as far as reporting her to the police but nothing came of it since she had no proof that Trudy had been committing such heinous acts since she was well-loved by all of her customers. Naturally, Trudy had no choice but to fire Tessa since she couldn’t have a negative assistant who liked to soil her good name. She might have liked ogling at women’s bodies while maybe “casually” brushing her fingers up against a girl’s butt or chest, but she would never go as far as to sexually assault someone! She believed she was truly innocent and only had the best intentions for her customers. It always bothered her that people tended to assume the worst of her just because she was gay and liked tickling. The cheerleaders back at her college always complained to the teachers that she tickled them too much during their practices and she had been called into the principal’s office more than once for it. Back when she had been an athletic trainer for the UCLA cheerleader squad when she was in her mid-thirties, a bunch of girls on the squad had accused her of fondling them. She had never been so distraught over being fired from a job before since being a trainer had been her dream career. So what if she often commented on the girls’ breast sizes or had them sit on her lap during bus rides to their sports events? There was absolutely nothing wrong with her actions. Patting a girl on the ass and complimenting her shapely figure was a form of flattery, not harassment!   
Even at the age of forty-five, Trudy was still furious over the fact she had been forced to resign from her work. At least as a clown she was able to run her own business and make her own rules. Good riddance to Tessa for trying to bring her down like all the other women in her past! Even so, Trudy refused to let anything like that get to her. She knew she was the best clown and the best tickler this town had ever seen. She would keep bringing smiles to faces everywhere until the very end! Or at least until she found another woman to settle down with. Being a clown was great, but Trudy really wanted to find the perfect girl and get married more than anything. Building a family with her soulmate was her lifelong dream and she knew her destined wife was somewhere out there on the fancy streets of LA. She just needed to be patient and keep doing her best as a tickling clown until her Princess Charming decided to come her way.

“Dave, I’m hungry and thirsty. Can’t we take a break and go eat somewhere?” Robin complained as she tugged on the bulky bicep of her handsome boyfriend’s arm.   
“Sure thing, babe. I think I saw a booth somewhere nearby. They might have burgers or hotdogs.”  
Fast food didn’t sound very appetizing to Robin since she was often worried about counting carbs and calories as to not ruin her flawless figure. Even so, she and Dave had been relaxing on the beach all day and the bright sun was making her build up quite the appetite. Surely a greasy burger wouldn’t do too much damage to her flat tummy.   
The busty blonde entwined her fingers with her boyfriend, walking hand-in-hand with him down the shoreline. They were certainly an attractive couple and turned heads everywhere they went. Dave, the star athlete back in high school, was the type to unconsciously flex his muscles every time another female glanced his way even though he already had a set of abs that you could practically grate a block of cheese on. Robin was the quite the looker herself with her DD cups and sweetly rounded ass. Men all over the beach were lowering their sunglasses so they could check out her watermelon-sized tits that hung out from both the top and bottom of her tiny white and blue bikini. Her choice of attire could hardly be considered a swimsuit since her bikini top only covered her nipples and her bikini bottoms were more like a few strings that flossed her ass cheeks when she walked.   
The sunbathers on the beach weren’t the only ones that had taken notice of the attractive couple. Trudy the Clown had set up shop directly on the beach front early that Saturday morning to try to roll in some dough. The Friday Night Frenzy at Strips & Tips had been less profitable than usual. Usually, she would easily rack up a couple hundred dollars on Friday nights but the customers appeared to be rather wary of her for some reason that night. No one volunteered to sit on her lap to try to guess which cup had the marble in it and she had even gotten yelled at by a young brunette whom she had tried to sneak up and tickle while she stood in line for the club. She had only come out with roughly thirty bucks that night from a few young men who wanted her to pose for a picture with their girlfriends but that was hardly enough to last her a few days.   
In order to rope in more customers, Trudy had tried to set up her booth on the most popular spot on the beach and use bigger and brighter decorations to make her booth stand out. Giant rainbow-colored flags waved in the air around her booth while an arch of balloons towered above them all. The happy colors were meant to entice the curiosities of parents and children while a large pin up calendar dangled from the front of her booth to let older teenagers know she also offered festivities for adults and not just kids. Although Trudy was sweltering in her brightly colored outfit that covered both her arms and legs in a purple suit with a flowery skirt, nothing was more irritating than having her head itch from the sweat underneath her afro of a wig. Even so, she needed to persevere through the heat and make some money if she wanted to have food for the next few days. At least there were plenty of hotties to look at that almost made her forget about her impending heatstroke on the horizon.   
In fact, it looked like there was a delightfully arousing blonde heading right towards her booth. From where she stood, Trudy could see that the girl’s tiny swimsuit could hardly contain her monstrous breasts and her little bikini bottoms were so thin that only a light tuck of the straps on her hips could make the whole thing unravel. Gulping excitedly, Trudy watched as the blonde drew closer and closer. She didn’t even care that the blonde was obviously heterosexual as she walked next to her boyfriend, hand woven in his hand. She just couldn’t focus on anything else but those big ole’ breasts, skinny torso, and long, slender legs. This girl looked good enough to eat and there was no way Trudy was going to let her walk away without receiving a good tickling!   
When the couple was close enough for Trudy to talk to, the older woman held out her arms wide in a welcome gesture as she beckoned them over to her booth. “Hello, hello! Welcome to Trudy the Tickling Clown’s Marvelous Stand!” She took the moment to look up from the blonde’s remarkable body up to her face. One look into the girl’s dazzling blue eyes had Trudy’s heart melting inside of her chest like a popsicle in the sun. She was downright gorgeous in every way and something about her reminded Trudy of her first girlfriend, Shelly, who had also been petite, blonde, and lovely in every way.   
Dave hadn’t realized that the stand he had passed by belonged to a clown. “Oh, uh, you’re not a food booth?” He released his hand from Robin’s to inspect the booth a little more closely, getting more and more excited by the second. He never expected to see a clown on the beach which was so ironic because he absolutely adored clowns. They had always been his favorite part of birthday parties as a kid and he always begged his parents to take him to the circus so he could watch the clowns throw pies in each other’s faces. It had been so long since he had seen a clown to the point that he didn’t even care if she had food or not—this was awesome!   
“I don’t have food but I can offer you this refreshing can of juice!” Trudy reached around the back of her stand and handed Robin a can. The incredibly thirsty blonde didn’t think too much of it as she hurriedly opened the can, hoping to moisten her parched throat with some savory juice. Much to her surprise, a blizzard of confetti erupted from the can and covered her entire body with glitter.   
Dave burst out into laughter as the clown played the clever prank on the ditzy Robin. “WOW! You got her good, Trudy!” The jock chuckled. Robin, however, couldn’t have been more agitated over the prank. She was hot, thirsty, and hungry; certainly in no mood for childish jokes. “Real funny,” she grumbled under her breath, throwing the now empty can at her boyfriend’s chest.   
Unlike Dave, Robin loathed clowns. She had never found them funny, not even as a child, and despised their ridiculous jokes and creepy face paint. There was something unsettling about clowns and Robin used to have many horrific nightmares involving them as both a kid and a grown woman. Her dreams often involved them tying her down in chairs and tickling her to death before sawing her in half with a chainsaw. She had seen far too many scary movies involving clowns, too, so the last thing she wanted was to be around any creepy jester.


	3. Trudy Entertains the young couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudy slyly manages to sneak Robin into her house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

“This is great, Robin! Why don’t you and Trudy get a photo together?” Dave asked as he pulled out a camera from the beach bag that had been slung across his shoulder. Trudy loved taking photos with girls and Dave was already reaching into his bag to pull out a $10 tip for the photo—even better! But damn, she had never seen a girl wear such a provocative swimsuit in public. Her tiny white and blue bikini was pretty much just there to cover her nipples while her bottoms didn’t cover a small portion of her ass cheeks. Trudy licked her lips in anticipations as her eyes kept exploring every inch of the girl’s figure. Just what pose could she do with Robin that would let her get her hands a little action on that hot bod of hers?

“Actually, Dave,” Robin whispered, tugging on her boyfriend’s arm, “I don’t really want a photo. Clowns kind of make me nervous. They always scared me as a kid…”  
Dave rolled his eyes at her remark and let out a loud snort. “You’re joking, right? Come on, you’re an adult now! There’s nothing to be scared of! Now get over there with her and let me take a photo. Clowns are the best!”

She hated how pushy her boyfriend could be at times; there was just no arguing with him once his mind was made up about something. Begrudgingly, Robin approached the red-headed clown and gave her a forced smiled. “Here we go, I guess,” said the nervous blonde.  
Robin was just going to stand there next to the woman without doing any wacky poses, but Trudy had other plans for her. “Hey! Why don’t we take the kind of photo you and your boyfriend would have had done at prom? You know, like this.”

Trudy was coming up behind Robin, wrapping her arms around the girl’s tiny waist and pulling her close to her. The woman’s pelvis was practically grinding right into Robin’s tight ass and the young girl flinched at the contact. “You know, I don’t think this is a good idea—“

“That’s perfect!” Dave interjected before Robin could voice her concerns. “This is hysterical! I can’t wait to show the guys on the team this!”

Trudy had Robin’s hand positioned so that it was lying casually atop of her own gloved hand, and the blonde’s face couldn’t have expressed more discomfort than she already gave the camera. Dave was taking as many shots as he could, encouraging them to get closer so he could even fit Trudy’s booth in the shot as well, all the while laughing hysterically over how the photos were going to turn out.

"Alright, alright, are we done here?" Robin asked, ready to get this humiliation over with. She was getting hungry and thirsty, the unbearable summer heat making her even more annoyed over the situation. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, we're done," Dave snorted, hating that his girlfriend was always such a killjoy. Even Trudy noticed the blonde was acting in such a haughty manner and she couldn't help but want to get her back. With a sadistic grin playing upon her red lips, Trudy the Tickling Clown reached out and trailed her fingers up and down Robin's torso is a zig-zag fashion, wiggling her fingertips against the girl's ribs. 

Robin shrieked, jumping away from the older woman and nearly tripping over her own feet just to get away. "W-What?! Don't tickle me!" She shrieked, angrily blushing. 

Both Trudy and Dave were laughing in unison over her adorable reaction to suddenly being tickled. Dave had never realized just how ticklish she was and the way she had screamed was absolutely hilarious. Even though Robin had told her to stop, Trudy kept playing around. With a wicked glint in her eye, she slowly stalked towards Robin with her fingers held up, still wiggling about.

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fump, someone's about to get tickled on their rump!" Trudy said in a deep, ominous voice before charging at Robin, tickling her waist and trailing down to her tight ass, squeezing and pinching it.

Robin shrieked louder than ever, astounded by the woman's audacity to touch her like that so inappropriately, and in public, no less! She was a bit rough with her tickling of Robin's butt and there was even a pink mark on her left cheek from where Trudy had grabbed her ass so roughly. 

Even though the clown had just reached out and grabbed his girlfriend's ass, Dave didn't seem the least bit bothered. In fact, he found it even funnier that she had gone that far. "Ha ha ha! This is great!" He said, holding up his camera once more to snap photos as Trudy continued to chase Robin around in circles. The older woman was trying to pinch her butt again, but Robin kept running away from her and shrieking, determined to not let the lady achieve her goal.

"Cut it out! I mean it! This isn't funny, this is sexual harassment!" Robin cried out, trying to hide behind her boyfriend to keep her poor, jiggly butt from getting pinched. "Dave, do something!" 

Dave just shook his head, still laughing over the whole ordeal. "Aw, come on, Robin! Lighten up! She's just fooling around!" 

Glaring at him with eyes as frigid as the snow cones other couples were enjoying on the beach, Robin grabbed onto his arm tightly, lightly digging her nails into his skin. "Are you serious right now?! You're so oblivious!" 

While Robin was distracted by getting Dave to come to her rescue, she hadn't noticed Trudy circling around and coming up behind her until it was too late. She reached out and grabbed a whole handful of Robin's ass, sizing her up and massaging both of her cheeks at once. 

Had this been a man doing something so lewd to her, Robin would have turned right around and slapped the groper on the cheek. However, it was a woman and a clown; the last thing Robin needed on her plate was a lawsuit on her hands for punching an entertainer. Instead, she settled on screaming and frantically running away again. 

The useless jock just kept laughing until tears were streaming out of his eyes. The whole ordeal was just some big joke to him and he even started filming it with his camera, making sure to catch their frolicking on video. 

Trudy was a pro at coming up with cute, silly rhymes to entertain her younger viewers, but that didn't mean she was above coming up with some for her adult customers. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, has Trudy gone too far? I grabbed her butt and she threw a fit, but now I want to touch her tit!" 

Robin glared at the clown as she stalked towards her, that same silly smile on her painted face, and she stood her ground. "You better not even think about it!" She warned the clown as she crossed her arms over her chest in case Trudy was bold enough to cop a feel. 

Not wanting to miss a single second of this, the horny jock had his camera still rolling, dying to see if Trudy would go that far or not. He didn't mind her getting up in Robin's personal space because of how humorous the whole thing was to him. Trudy was a woman, after all, so he didn't feel threatened by her in the slightest. 

Much to Robin's chagrin, Trudy was more than gutsy enough to reach out and cup her breasts in her gloved hands. Trudy made them bounce up and down, squeezing them roughly like they were nothing more than a pair of water balloons. "Squishy, squishy!" Trudy giggled maniacally. It had been far too long since she had laid eyes on a nice pair boobs, and like hell she was going to let this opportunity to pass her by. They felt great in her hands and she only wished she could have touch them with her bare fingers. 

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Robin shrieked, drawing the attention of a few people passing by. Had Dave and Trudy not been laughing along like it was just all fun and games, somebody might have been worried for Robin's well-being and came to help out. But her ignorant boyfriend just couldn't stop laughing, eating up Trudy's crazy antics until his sides were hurting. 

Robin had never felt so let down by her boyfriend in her life. He was just allowing this clown to grab her breasts, but even worse was that he was recording it! Running back to his side, Robin tugged on his arm. "Dave, I want to go home! I'm hungry and tired!" 

"Whaaaaaat? But we haven't been here long! Besides, I told coach that I would meet him at the school for foot ball practice in thirsty minutes. Your house is on the other side of town--I'd never make it back in time! Can't you just hang out at the beach for a few hours? You tend to do that every weekend anyways," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his tanned, muscular chest. 

"You didn't mention anything about football practice," the girl hissed back, her patience with him wearing thin. 

Dave just rolled his eyes. "Come on, babe. You know I have football practice every Saturday at three o'clock! I thought that's why you were okay with coming with me to this particular beach because it's so close to the field."

Initially, she would have been fine just waiting for him at the beach for his practice to come to an end, but things were a bit different. For starters, she was starving--Dave hadn't offered to stop and buy her lunch before arriving. Secondly, she had just been molested by a middle aged lesbian clown and she just wanted to go home. The beach was the farthest place she wanted to be right now! 

"You know, if your girlie is hungry, I'd be happy to get her some food at my place," Trudy offered upon hearing their heated argument. "I live in a beach house just right down from here. It's a nice place and I know how to make a killer steak." 

Dave's eyes lit up over the woman's suggestion. "What? Really? That'd be great! Robin can be a real firecracker when she doesn't eat," he chuckled. "So you don't mind her hanging out at your house while I'm at practice? That's a much better idea than me just leaving her alone here all afternoon."

"D-Dave! You're joking, right?!" The blonde panicked, searching her boyfriend's face for any signs that he was just messing around. He really didn't plan on leaving her in the care of some creepy, touchy-feely old clown, did he?! 

Robin was definitely grumpier than usual and he couldn't see what her problem was. Trudy had only been playing around with her and it's not like she was some dangerous serial killer or old pervert or anything. To Dave, Trudy was just a silly clown who seemed more than trustworthy. Plus, she was offering to feed his girlfriend which meant he didn't have to dish out money to take her out to an expensive dinner that evening. 

"I think it's a great idea for you to hang out with Trudy. She seems like such a nice lady with a great sense of humor. Plus, don't you think being around her more might help you get rid of your childhood fear of clowns?" Dave was all smiles as he talked to his horrified girlfriend that couldn't believe just how dense he was. He was epitome of dumb pretty boy--he wouldn't know a dangerous situation if it came up and bit him in the face! 

Trudy interrupted them by swinging an arm around Robin's shoulder, pulling her close to her. "You can count on me to keep her safe and well fed! Just give her a ring whenever you're ready to come pick her up and I'll bring her right back to this spot safe and sound!" 

Her words did not inspire any confidence in Robin as she tried to wiggle out from underneath the woman's arm, but Dave couldn't have trusted Trudy any more than he already did. 

"Wow! I'm so glad we came by your booth! You're such a great person, Trudy the Clown!" Dave announced, having no idea just how wrong he could have been with his judgement. 

\------

Robin knew Dave was a dumb asshole, but she never thought he was that much of a dumb asshole until the prick was perfectly fine leaving his girlfriend alone with a stranger while he skipped off to football practice. And not just any stranger, either-- an ass-grabbing lesbian clown stranger with a fondness for tickling! Dave was already sprinting off down the beach and heading towards the boardwalk where his fancy new sports car was parked, and Robin was left with the woman’s arm draped across her shoulder. This was how most horror movies began, was it not? With the boyfriend leaving his helpless girlfriend alone with a clown? Even if there wasn’t a horror movie that fit the exact situation Robin was in, there was no denying that her brain was screaming out warning signals inside of her head. She needed to get out of there and fast—her very life might depend on it!

“Don’t worry, sugarbaby,” Trudy said to Robin with that same creepy grin on her face. Even though her face was heavily painted with vibrant colors, Robin could still see the fine wrinkles forming underneath her eyes. “We’re going to have so much fun at my place! And I’ll serve you up a nice pie to ease that cute hungry belly of yours!” She reached over and tickled the blonde’s flat stomach, making Robin cringe and squirm. “Of course, you don’t have to worry about me throwing a pie in your face. I’m not like the other clowns in the city and I don’t rely on cheap stunts like that to earn my keep!”

Robin didn’t really care what types of clown tricks Trudy liked to use since all she wanted to do was go home and get as far away from this woman as she could. “Look, Ms. Trudy,” she said, pulling herself out from underneath the woman’s heavy arm in order to put some distance in between them. “You seem very, uh, nice. But I think I’m just going to hang out here on the beach by myself while I wait for Dave to be done with practice. I just don’t want to put you out or anything, you know. It was very nice to meet you and good luck attracting some new customers!”

Robin tried to slink away but Trudy reached out to stop her dead in her tracks. She could see the nervous girl was trying to get out of coming over, but Trudy wasn’t having any of her lame excuses. Robin was going to come over to her home whether she liked it or not. Shaking her head, Trudy reached for Robin’s hand and took it in both of her own, squeezing tightly and holding her in place. “Nonsense! I insist you come over at once! I’ll make you a nice lunch and we can get to know each other better. If you don’t I’ll just have to tickle you again!”

Grimacing, Robin tried to pull her hand away but the other woman had too strong of a grip on her. Saying no was going to be an impossible feat. “I guess I can come by just for a quick lunch,” she mumbled. There was just no getting out of this; Trudy was too persistent and the last thing she wanted was to get tickled by her merciless hands again. 

Maybe Trudy wouldn’t be so bad once she got home and took the clown suit off. The whole tickling fiasco could have just been done to make Dave laugh in hopes of getting a big tip from him later, so Robin figured it might be safe to be around Trudy when she wasn’t trying to put on a funny act as a clown.

“Oh, you’re just going to love, love, LOVE my home!” Trudy enthused as she began dragging Robin along the beach, leaving her stand completely unattended. She really didn’t care if anybody ransacked her booth while she was gone since she didn’t have anything of value stashed behind there. Plus, being with Robin was far more important than earning a few bucks that day. She was by far the most beautiful woman Trudy had ever laid eyes on—even more stunning than Valerie! A brief image of Robin strutting around in a wedding dress flashed through the clown’s mind and she couldn’t help but grin to herself as she played with the fantasy of them getting hitched on the beach. It had always been her dream to have a seaside wedding and nothing would be better than kissing a beautiful girl underneath the gorgeous sunset after exchanging some romantic vows. Of course it was far too soon to plan a wedding with Robin since they had only just met, but Trudy was confident that they would end up hitting it off pretty well. Younger women loved being around people who could make them laugh and it was clear to see Robin wasn’t nearly as interested in her boyfriend as she pretended to be. Men like that were such a drag and didn’t deserve dating such pretty, sweet girls like Robin. If Trudy played her cards right and somehow made Robin fall in love with her, she would never again have to spend another lonely night in her fancy house missing her ex-wife.

They walked along the shore hand-in-hand. Well, it was more like Trudy was holding Robin’s hand prisoner as the fingers of her big, white glove were tightly holding her thin wrist. Robin had long since given up trying to pull away since Trudy was determined to hold her hand, and the walk to her place felt like it was dragging on and on. Eventually, a large house along the beach came into view. She instantly knew it had to be Trudy’s. Why? Because it had a bright red slide leading from the balcony of the second floor down to the sandy beach. Her house was also brightly colored and had a bright orange roof, purple concrete walls, and the balcony was a vibrant shade of green. It looked like a fun house, and the many balloons surrounding the outside of it certainly made it the most eye-catching home on the block.

Trudy could read Robin’s expression, sensing her hesitation to continue on any further. “I was originally going to turn my personal home into a fun-house or maybe even a small circus, but I had to put those plans on hold since I ran out of money to earn towards the project.”

“Well, I’ve certainly never heard of a clown that does shows in their own home,” Robin replied, scrutinizing the bold and colorful building. She could never live in such a distasteful home—it wasn’t classy or dignified at all! Just very, very tacky in every way. “But at least all the decorations give it character, I must say,” she continued, hoping that disgust in her voice wasn’t too obvious.

“Oh, so you like it? Well, you’re welcome to come over anytime you want!” Trudy announced, taking Robin’s words as a sincere compliment. “What’s mine can be yours, too, you know!” She winked at Robin, nudging her arm gently with her elbow before taking her towards the front porch.

The stairs leading to her front door were the worst additions to the house—inflatable steps! Robin took a few steps upwards, following Trudy’s lead, and nearly fell over the unstable footing beneath her. It was like walking in a bounce house and she was afraid she might trip and fall. When the two of them made it to the front door, Robin was both shocked and disturbed that it was a full-length mirror. With out a door knob or open it, Robin thought it might be impossible to get inside. Oddly enough, it was a secret door that Trudy just had to push against with her hand to make it swing open and lead them inside.

Robin’s gut immediately twisted into knots inside of her stomach the moment she walked through the front door.

There were so many clown decorations everywhere. Clown mannequins, clown sculptures, clown paintings…Even clown curtains! Robin was being stared and smiled at by every decoration in the house, and her heart pounded uncomfortably inside of her chest. “You know what? On second thought, I think I should go…”

Trudy had already locked the door behind her, trapping the poor girl inside her little house of horrors. “Aw, what’s the matter, sweetie? Do you not like my arrangement?”

There was no point in lying. “I actually don’t like clowns. They’ve always scared me as a kid.”

“Afraid of clowns? But why?! Clowns are the greatest thing in this world! We’re funny, we’re happy, and we’d never hurt anyone! Don’t listen to those stupid horror movies that depict negative images of clowns,” the middle aged woman encouraged her as she led Robin over to her red and white polka dot couch. She pushed the blonde down onto it, a chipper grin on her face. “In fact, I’m sure after hanging out with ole’ Trudy the Tickling Clown for a bit, you’ll love clowns! You may even fall in love with clowns! Hell, you might even find yourself wanting to marry one!”

Robin’s nose wrinkled up in disdain. “Um, I doubt I’d ever want to marry a cl—“

“Just trust me on this!” Trudy belted out, placing both hand on her hips. “Here, why don’t I do a few tricks for you to make you laugh? I promise I’ll have you giggling all night until you beg me to stop!”

She didn’t come to this place to be entertained. All she wanted was some snacks and maybe a drink before she made her way back to the beach to wait for her boyfriend to come pick her up. “That won’t be necessary. Why don’t we just have a sandwich and sit here quietly instead?”

Trudy just rolled her eyes. “As if I brought you here just so we could sit quietly!”

Before Robin could stop her, the clown was already darting into the kitchen, her large shoes squeaking with every step. She came back with a bowl of cherries, and Robin’s stomach growled at the sight of their red, juicy texture. “Oooooooh, may I have one?” She asked, eyes lighting up.

Trudy wagged a finger in her face, shaking her head. “Nope, not yet! We’re going to play a game first! You have to guess which hand the cherry is in!”

Well that certainly sounded like a childish, boring game to play. Pouting, Robin looked up as Trudy set the bowl of cherries down on her coffee table before plucking a cherry out of the bowl and hiding her arms around her back. “If you guess correctly the first time, you’ll get the cherry. If you guess wrong, then I’ll have to tickle you!”

Oh, dear. Robin just knew she wasn’t going to like this game. Trudy held out both of her closed fists in front of her, chuckling darkly as she waited for Robin to pick. “I suppose it’s in the left one?” She asked, hoping she was right. Sure enough, the cherry was in the older woman’s left hand. Keeping her promise, the clown handed her the cherry which Robin happily ate.

“Oooooooh, I just love cherries! And these are especially sweet!” The blonde said with a smile after pulling the stem out of her lips. “I’d love another one!”

Trudy picked another cherry out of the bowl and hid her arms behind her back like she did before. “Okay, now which hand is it in?”

“The right one,” Robin announced, pointing to Trudy’s closed fist.

The clown broke out into a cheeky grin before shaking her head furiously. “NOPE! You’re wrong! It’s tickle time!” Trudy ate the cherry herself that had actually been concealed in her left hand, and she reached downwards and began to assault Robin’s ribs with her frisky fingers. She made the girl squeal like a piglet with the way she danced her fingers against her flat belly, and Robin began to flail her arms and legs, desperate to get the woman to stop.

“Enough! Please! No more! Trudyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Robin shrieked, trying to push Trudy off.

Eventually the clown withdrew her hands as she wagged her eyebrows proactively at Robin. “Some one’s a bit of a screamer, eh?” She liked the way Robin had cried out her name like that, and even if it was in a panic, Trudy hoped Robin would say her name like that again. After reaching for another cherry, Trudy wanted to play one last round of the cherry game before she moved onto her favorite game.

“All right, Robin! If you guess this one correctly, I will give you as many cherries as you want—the whole bowl even! But if not, I’m going to take that cute little bikini top off of you so I can see your little cherry nipples!” Trudy smirked, her fists already outstretched towards the blonde.

Robin’s cheeks darkened as the woman made another bargain with her. “I’m actually not hungry anymore. I don’t want to play this game! In fact, I want you to take me home.” She was seething that the dirty old broad would even consider stripping her, but after her dealings with Big Brenda, Robin shouldn’t have actually been surprised that there were other ladies with lecherous thoughts like that.

“No way, Jose! Either you play the game or I tickle you until you can’t breathe anymore! You’ll be yanking off your top by the time my magical fingers tickle the breath out of those pretty lips of yours.”


	4. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin desperately tries to survive inside Trudy's house, while keeping her bikini on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

Robin’s face contorted into an expression of disgust. She really didn’t want to play any more ridiculous games with Trudy and the cherries were far from worth it. Unfortunately, Trudy just really wasn’t giving her a choice. Play or be tickled; those were her only two options.  
“Fine. I’ll play.” Robin gave up as she waited for Trudy to hide the cherry behind her hands. Once again, her two fists were outstretched in front of where Robin sat. She thought long and hard about which hand she would choose. If she selected the wrong one, the crazy, pervy clown would strip off her bikini top. She definitely didn’t want Trudy seeing her topless—who knows what she would do to her after her top was gone? She could only imagine the horrors of being groped over and over, and since Trudy had already expressed verbal interest in seeing her nipples, she shuddered to think of how much touching Trudy would do.   
Robin bit her lower lip before she made decision. “I choose the left hand,” she said.  
“WRONG!” Trudy shouted before pinching her big red nose on her face, making a honking sound as she did so.   
“W-Wait! I didn’t mean left! I meant to say right!” Robin blurted out, beginning to panic.   
Trudy laughed and honked her big red nose again. “WRONG AGAIN, SWEETHEART!” She held out both her hands to the girl in front of her, exposing two clearly empty palms.   
“Wh-What?! Hey! That’s no fair!” Robin pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s cheating! Where is the cherry then?!”   
Trudy simply wore a big, silly grin on her face as she shook her head. “If you want to find the cherry then you’ll have to look down!”   
Doing as Trudy instructed, Robin looked down. Much to her surprise, the small red cherry was tucked neatly in her belly button with the stem sticking out. Gasping, Robin jumped up from her seat and checked to see if there was an invisible string attached to the small fruit. How on Earth did Trudy sneak a cherry in her belly button?! She hadn’t even felt a thing nor did she even see Trudy reach towards her stomach at all.   
Needless to say, Robin was strangely impressed by Trudy’s neat little trick. “How did you do that?!” She said, scared to remove the cherry herself for some reason in case it would burst into confetti or something else ridiculous. There was just no telling when it came to Trudy the Tickling Clown and her magic tricks!  
Trudy gave Robin a wink as she reached forward to pluck the cherry from her tummy herself. “A good clown never reveals their secrets!” She said before popping the cherry into her own mouth, chewing on it happily.   
“Well, that was pretty cool,” Robin admitted, genuinely smiling. “Even if I don’t understand how that was even possible. But does this mean I get a rematch since it wasn’t in either of your hands?”   
“Unfortunately, you still guessed wrong. Better luck next time, buttercup! Now it’s time for your punishment!” Trudy burst out as she reached for the straps of Robin’s bikini. Her expert fingers removed the thin straps with ease and soon her cute little blue and white bikini was practically flying off her supermodel body as the clown yanked it off of her.  
“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!” Robin was screaming as she hurriedly threw her arms over her chest, concealing her giant jugs from the lascivious gaze of the horny woman. Trudy was howling with glee at the sight of Robin’s tits, practically drooling like a wolf as she dove in to remove Robin’s arms away from her.  
“Come on, sweetie! Don’t be shy! Show dear ole’ Trudy whatcha’ got packin’!” The crude lady said as she pried Robin’s arms away, finally able to get a good look at her jumbo-sized melons. She let out a loud whistle, admiring the sight as she licked her lips. “Oh, mama! Those are some of the biggest knockers I’ve ever seen on a chick! What bra size are you? DDD-cup? An F-cup?!”   
Robin was turning as red as a beet in the face as horrified tears stung at the corner of her eyes. “Let me go, you pervert! I’m not telling you anything!” She was screaming and trying to break her arms free from Trudy’s grasp, but all she succeeded in doing was bouncing up and down in place a few times and making her boobs spring to life with her movements.   
As if she was hypnotizied by their jiggling, Trudy’s eyes followed after every bounce of Robin’s tits. For such massive breasts, they were incredibly perky. Not even her ex-wife’s chest were this perfect, and Robin’s nipples—oh, her adorably pink and pointy nipples—looked even more delicious than the cherries sitting in the bowl. Boy what she wouldn’t have given to pop those little suckers right in her mouth and go to town on them!   
Trudy was leaning her head down, hungry for a taste of Robin’s gumdrop-shaped nips but Robin broke her arms free of Trudy before she got a chance to latch her mouth onto her tits. Screaming and crying, Robin scrambled to get to her bikini top that was lying uselessly on the floor beside her.   
“You’re sick, you know that?! You’re the worst clown I’ve ever seen! I want to go home this instant!” Robin shrieked as she frantically tried to redress herself and place her bikini top over her body once more. She acted as if the bikini she wore actually covered anything when in reality all her swimsuits ever did was hide her nipples from the public eye.   
Trudy couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about. She didn’t do anything wrong or out of the ordinary but Robin was already tearing up and blushing out of embarrassment. Then again, not all women were used to being touched by other females. Perhaps she had gone a little too far just like how she had done back when she was a coach.  
“Awwww, I’m sorry, my little cuddlebun! Did I push too many of your buttons?” Trudy asked in a baby voice as she gave Robin the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes she could muster up. “Here, I’ll make it better! I’ll make you a balloon animal. Just say the name and I’ll make whatever you want!”   
The little blonde puffed up her cheeks in anger as she finished tying her bikini top around her body. “I don’t want a balloon animal! I want to go home!”   
“Nonsense!” The middle-aged woman broadly grinned from ear to ear. “Everyone loves balloon animals! Here, I’ll make you a cat! I can even show you step by step how to make your own!” She skipped off down the hallway only to come back with a handful of deflated, skinny balloons. One thing that Trudy had always prided herself in was her ability to make the best balloon animals in the whole country! No one was as talented as she was! Since Robin was going to be her wife someday, she, too, would need to learn how to make balloon animals so she would be able to lend a helping hand at the booth whenever Trudy was on the job.  
The clown plopped herself down on the couch and reached for Robin’s wrist, pulling the younger woman directly onto her lap. “I’m going to demonstrate now so pay close attention, mmkay?”   
Robin nearly tumbled over as the woman forcible yanked her down onto her lap against her will. “H-Hey! Cut it out! I don’t want to learn how to make balloon animals!”   
“Oh, quit your fussin’!” Trudy snapped as she tried to keep Robin firmly settled upon her thick thighs. The younger woman was making it difficult as she started putting up a fight, struggling to get up and off of her. Clearly the more stubborn of the two, Trudy refused to allow her to stand up and even wrapped her arm around Robin’s tiny waist, keeping her still.   
“So first what you gotta’ do,” Trudy instructed, ignoring the screams of protest that were coming out of Robin’s mouth.   
“LET ME UP THIS INSTANT!” The blonde screamed.  
Trudy repeated herself again, this time in a much louder and sterner voice. “SO FIRST WHAT YOU GOTTA DO’ IS BLOW INTO THE BALLOON AND MAKE A NICE TUBE!” Her voice was far louder and more authoritative than Robin’s high-pitched shrieking, and the poor girl was forced to keep her mouth shut and endure the instructional session if she ever wanted to get up.   
The thing Robin always hated most--aside from tickling, that is—was having to sit on a person’s lap like she was a little kid or something. With Trudy, though, it was even worse. She couldn’t tell if Trudy was treating her like a child or like a lover. At least with Big Brenda she always knew the old hag just had a weird, creepy motherly obsession with her, but she just couldn’t quite figure the crazy ole’ clown out and what her motives were.   
Trudy was continuing on with the lesson, showing Robin step by step how to make a cat. “And then you tie these ends together like that, and voila! You have yourself the best damn inflatable cat the world has ever seen!” She held up her creation high, showing off her achievement to the less than enthused Robin before shoving a balloon into Robin’s hands.  
“Here, puddinpie,” Trudy said to her. “It’s your turn. Now blow up a tube and show me the best pussy you can make!”   
Robin nearly choked over the woman’s lewd statement as she blew into the balloon’s mouthpiece, still remaining seated upon the clown’s lap. She really didn’t care to learn how to make an animal, but at least it could be something she could show Dave later. She definitely wasn’t going to tell her boyfriend all the horrors she was experiencing inside Trudy the Tickling Clown’s madhouse of a home because she knew he would never let her live it down. For some weird reason, Dave liked seeing her get angry and uncomfortable. He never seemed to mind it when other women touch Robin inappropriately; in fact he was more amused by it than anything. He always found it just so disgustingly hilarious and Robin couldn’t stand that. Shouldn’t a boyfriend be more like a hero when his girlfriend was in trouble? If anything, Dave was more of a clown than Trudy was!   
Soon Robin was folding her balloon tube in all the right ways and creating the perfect shape to make a cat. Trudy was so impressed by how quickly her future wife had caught on, and she held her arms around the girl’s body tighter and nuzzled her face into the back of her neck.  
“You’re so talented, darlin’! Oh, you’re going to be the best wife I’ve ever had! Just you wait—with you by my side as my lovely assistant, our business is gonna’ flourish! We’ll be making so much money!” Trudy held Robin even tighter, squeezing the daylights out of her, until the girl was unable to breathe.   
“H-Hey! Let me go!” The blonde managed to squeak out as she struggled to get up and off the woman’s lap. Her grip on her was just far too strong and Robin’s strength was just no match for hers. “Please! I just want to go home! I did what you wanted and made a balloon animal so let me go already! Wait…What did you say?!”  
Trudy laughed, continuing to cuddle the terrified blonde. She was rubbing her cheek against Robin’s, getting some of her face paint onto the girl’s cheek. “Oh, you heard me! You’re going to be my wife someday and we’ll be partners in crime! This is a great time to be in the clown industry. But don’t worry—I won’t make you wear any ridiculous makeup or anything. You can just strut around in a bikini and be my assistant as I tell jokes and do magic tricks.” She licked her thumb through her glove, wetting it just a bit with her spit as she brought up her hand to wipe at the colorful clown makeup she had accidentally smeared on Robin’s cheek.   
Robin was still flailing about, trying to grab a hold of anything she could that she could use to help pull her up and off of Trudy’s lap. Unfortunately, all she managed to grab was fistfuls of air and was completely stuck on the woman’s lap. “Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about! I’m not going to marry you! And I sure as hell will never be your assistant! What is the matter with you?! Are you delusional or something?! You’re out of your freaking mind!”   
“Of course I’m out of my mind, dearie! I’m a clown, after all!” The woman laughed, loving the feeling of Robin’s booty upon her thighs. She was such a skinny little girl but had curves in all the right places. She had so much junk in her drunk and Trudy couldn’t resist grinding her pelvis against Robin’s ass, humping her provocatively.   
Robin could fear the tears welling up in her eyes again. Why did she always somehow get herself in these kinds of situations?! This time it was all Dave’s fault—he should have never left his girlfriend with this beastly woman!   
“Pleeeeeeease! I want to go home! I don’t want to marry you!” Robin wailed.  
My, my, this girl was definitely a whiny one. “Oh, no more of that! Here, maybe if we get you something to eat you’ll be less fussy.”   
She finally let the girl up and off of her lap and Robin nearly jumped ten feet in the air once she was no longer being restrained by the clown’s arms. She could finally breathe normally again but there was no time for her to stop and catch her breath. She needed to hurry up and get out of there if she still wanted to keep her sanity intact after all this was over!

\---

Trudy was in the kitchen, whipping up a delicious treat for her bride-to-be. Cooking wasn’t exactly one of her specialties but she was willing to give it another shot if it would make Robin happy. The only dish Trudy actually excelled at was banana cream pie since she often used pies for her gag reels at children’s birthday parties. Kids loved it when Trudy pied someone in the face so she often had to make them for her shows. The ingredients were simple as long as she used the instant pie mix, which of course she did, and soon she had her pie cooking up inside the oven.   
Although Robin had wanted to escape the circus of Trudy’s home, she knew that she wasn’t getting out of there until Dave was done with practice and came to pick her up. She had texted him a thousand times, begging him to leave practice early and come rescue her from the tyrannical beast that was the mistress of tickling, but her inbox remained empty. As to how he could choose something as unimportant as a measly practice session over his girlfriend’s well-being was beyond her, and she could do nothing but wait and try to somehow survive Trudy’s treatment.   
A sweet smell wafted in the living room from the kitchen and Robin was lured towards the dining table by the delicious aroma. She really hadn’t had a bite to eat all day, save for the few cherries from earlier, and her stomach was burning with hunger.   
“Hey, that actually smells pretty good!” She commented as she watched Trudy ready her can of whip cream before covering the scrumptious pie in a pile of swirled cream. “I can’t remember the last time I ate pie.”   
Trudy’s mind plummeted straight into the gutter. “I can tell you the exact time and place I had a good, creamy pie to eat!” She burst out into laughter, amused by her own joke, but it looked like it went straight over Robin’s head.  
She picked up her fork and was about to take a seat in front of the table before the clown wagged a disapproving finger in front of her face. “Nah, ah, ah! Not yet!” Trudy chuckled as she came up behind Robin and stole her seat, forcing Robin to sit down on her lap once again. “We’re going to play a little game first!”   
Oh, no! Not more games! Robin had definitely had enough of the crazy woman and her childish tricks. All she wanted to do was eat in peace and go home for the day and pretend that none of this chaos had ever happened. Trudy, sadly, had other plans for the blonde as she pinned the girl’s arms behind her back.   
“Don’t worry, sugarbuns! This game is fun and doesn’t involve any tickling! You just have to eat the pie without using your hands or a utensil. Normally I let kids play this game at birthday parties and they race to see who can eat their pie the fastest, but I decided to do something different this time. You see, I left a gift for you at the bottom of the pie pan. Eat your way through the pie and you’ll find your prize!”   
Robin started to feel sick. “That sounds way too messy. I have no interest in playing this game! Can’t I just eat it like a normal human being?”  
Trudy tightened her grip around Robin’s arms and made her cringe from the strain on her muscles. “No way! Just do as I do or I’ll tickle you!” She bounced the girl up and down on her thighs a few times before Robin rolled her eyes in irritation.   
“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” she scowled before leaning her head down over the pie in the round tray. It smelled good but there was just so much whipped cream piled on top. There was no way she wasn’t going to end up getting this all over herself; she would definitely be in need of a shower once all was said and done.   
Trudy waited for the girl to dig in and with a loud sigh, Robin finally gave up and began lapping at the cream on top. She used her tongue to swipe up a good bit of the whipped cream before burying her face in deeper until she got to the banana cream filling. Needless to say, it was a deliciously sweet pie and banana cream pie had always been her favorite, but having to eat it like this while she sat directly on Trudy’s lap was just awkward and uncomfortable. Not only that, but there was no way she could eat the whole pie by herself. She figured she would just munch away at it until she reached the prize at the bottom of the pan, whatever it may be. She just needed to make sure she didn’t accidentally choke on it or anything of the sort!   
The filling covered her face as she dove in a little deeper, and finally something round and metal brushed up against Robin’s lips. She opened her mouth to bite the trinket inside the pie and pulled her head up, having had her fill of both pies and surprises.   
“Yay! You found it! And you didn’t swallow it—so even better!” Trudy laughed as she released her grip on Robin’s arms and allowed the girl to get up off her lap.   
The blonde pulled the small prize from her lips, only to see that what had been buried inside the dessert was none other than a diamond ring with a gold band. Quickly reaching for a napkin, Robin wiped the excess cream off the piece of jewelry and examined it closely. “What is this?” She inquired, puzzled as to why Trudy would offer her such an expensive looking ring.   
“Why, it’s your engagement ring, silly!” Trudy declared, folding her arms over her chest. “I was going to wait and give it to you during our next date, but honestly I just couldn’t wait to see the look on your face. And dropping it at the bottom of the pie to make you go and find it was the perfect way for me to propose to you!”   
Robin’s cheeks turned pale. “W-Wait a second! You want to propose to me?!”  
Before she knew it, Trudy was getting down on the floor on one knee. “Robin Whos-Last-Name-I-Don’t-Know-And-It-Actually-Doesn’t-Even-Matter-Since-You’ll-Soon-Be-Using-My-Last-Name-Anyways, will you marry me and be my wife? It’s been so long since I’ve fallen for a girl like you, but you’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of! I’m sure I can make you happy for the rest of your life if you give me a chance!”   
Robin was stunned at Trudy’s sudden proposal. Was this some sort of prank? This had to be a prank. No human being on this planet was crazy enough to suddenly propose to someone they had just met, much less to a female that was significantly younger than them.   
“Well? Whaddaya’ say, dollface?” Trudy asked, her grin never wavering.   
Robin placed the ring back in Trudy’s palm, closing her fist over it. “Absolutely not,” she said with a straight face before taking a step back. “I think you’ve completely lost all your marbles and I’m going home, whether you like it or not!”   
Robin reached for some napkins on the table to wipe the remnants of the pie off her face and off her body. Trudy was left staring wide-eyed at her, appalled that she was so quick to turn her down and decline her request to marry her.   
“Are you sure you don’t even want to take some time, even just a little bit of time, to think about it?” Trudy asked as she looked down at the ring in her hand. It had once belonged to Valerie, her ex-wife, before she threw it back in Trudy’s face after the divorce. All this time the poor, heartbroken woman had been searching for the right hand to place that ring back on, and out of all the women she had encountered, Robin was the most perfect fit for her. But how could she convince her that the two of them were meant to be? 

“No, I don’t want to think about it. I’m leaving and you are not going to stop me!” Robin snapped at her before exiting the kitchen and heading towards the door that led to the outside porch. She turned the doorknob but it didn’t budge. It was obviously locked but there was no lock on the knob; only a keyhole situated directly above the handle.   
“You have to have a key to unlock it from the inside?! Just what kind of crazy house is this?!” Robin groaned aloud, frustrated that Trudy was trying her best to keep her trapped here. Oh, well. If she couldn’t go out the front door, she would just have to exit out the back door.   
But as luck would have it, Robin couldn’t seem to find the back door. Parts of Trudy’s home were like an endless mirror maze and she just couldn’t seem to find an actual door that lead to the outside world. She wasn’t beneath breaking a window if push came to shove, but it was obvious that the layout of Trudy’s home was intended to keep guests trapped unless they had a key to unlock the door from the inside.   
“Looking for this?” Trudy was leaning against the doorway the kitchen, dangling a gold key from a chain in a teasing manner.   
Robin was getting angrier and angrier by the moment. “I demand you let me out of here this instant! I want to go home!”  
“I’ll let you out,” the clown said with a frisky glimmer in her eye. “But you have to play one final game with me.”   
Quivering in anger, Robin balled up her fists, ready to explode. “Enough of this! Kidnapping is a crime! And I don’t want to be your wife! I don’t want to have anything to do with you ever again!”   
Trudy should have been bothered by her harsh words but the petite young woman just looked so cute when she was angry. Her cheeks had puffed up, her whole face was turning red, and her eyes were getting misty from tears. Seeing her like this made Trudy want to pick on her even more!   
“If you want to go home,” she said to the blonde, “then you’ll have to play a game of “Which Cup Has the Ball” and win three times in a row. Then and only then will I give you the key to let yourself out.”  
Robin crossed her arms over her large chest. “What’s the catch?” When it came to this crazy ole’ clown, there was always a catch and she at least wanted to be prepared this time.  
“There is no catch,” Trudy laughed. “But if you get it wrong, I will tickle you. So you better guess right! With the cherry game, you had a 50% chance of getting it right. This time you only have a 33.33% of getting it right, and the likelihood you’ll guess it right three times in a row is slim.”   
Robin looked skeptical. “And what if it takes me awhile to guess it right three times in a row?”  
Trudy just grinned as she reached for Robin’s wrist, dragging her towards the kitchen. “Then I guess you’ll never leave! Well, at least until your boyfriend comes to pick you up. Speaking of which, he is awfully late, isn’t he? The poor kid probably got distracted with something else and forgot all about how he was supposed to come get you!”   
That better not have been the case. Dave needed to haul his cute little butt back to the beach and come pick her up if he wanted to still be dating her tomorrow. Either way, if Robin at least wanted out of the house then she needed to play by Trudy’s rules and do the stupid cup game.   
Trudy was clearing off the kitchen table to have a nice space to work with. Next, she was getting three identical cups out of the cupboard and pulling out a small red ball from her pocket. She plopped down in a chair in front of the table and then pulled Robin down onto her lap once more.   
“You can watch to see how I move the cups. But you better keep a close eye on which cup has the ball under it! If you blink, you’ll miss it!” Trudy grinned as she leaned her chin on Robin’s shoulder, reaching her arms around the small girl so she could go ahead and slide the red ball underneath one of the three cups.  
Robin paid close attention as Trudy began to shift the three cups around. At first, she thought this game might’ve been easy since she got to see which cup it was under. However, Trudy was whipping the three cups around in a line, mixing them up with the speed of lightning. Robin had quickly lost sight of which cup it was under because of Trudy’s hands rapidly switching them up. This game was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought!   
“Um, I pick the middle one!” Robin guessed, figuring it was worth a shot.   
“NOPE!” Trudy grinned before lifting up the cup on the left side, showing her the ball’s true location. As punishment for guessing incorrectly, the older woman began to jab her fingers up and down Robin’s sides, tickling her under the girl was squealing and squirming around atop of her lap.   
Robin was banging her knees under the table, waving her arms about while trying to wiggle off Trudy’s lap. “STOP IT! NO MORE! EEEEEEK! HA HA HA HA!” She couldn’t help but laugh over the frisky hands tickling her sides, but soon Trudy let her breathe.  
“Round Two!” The clown shouted as she slipped the ball back underneath one of the cups before once again scrambling them up again. This time, Robin had made sure to keep a close eye on it but even so, Trudy was making it just so hard to keep up with her fast movements.   
“The right cup!” Robin selected, confident she had managed to have her gaze follow Trudy’s movements the entire time without getting confused.  
Trudy lifted the right cup. The ball was underneath it just as she had hoped. “Yes!” The blonde cheered, throwing up her arms excitedly. “Just two more rounds to go!”   
“Don’t forget that I said you have to guess it right three times in a row,” the clown reminded her. “If you miss the next one, you’ll still have to guess it correctly three times back to back.”   
Pouting, Robin nodded. The odds really were against her but as long as she could keep up, then that key would be as good as hers in no time.  
Unfortunately, she had gotten the third round wrong. Trudy’s hands had once against assaulted her slender body with her hands, trickling her hands up and down her tummy like spiders. Robin was screaming the entire time and begging for Trudy to stop. “PLEASE! I hate being tickled! Please no more!” She pleaded, laughing so hard that her lungs had started to burn.   
Her tickle attack came to an abrupt halt as Trudy readied herself for the fourth round. “I choose the middle cup!” The blonde panted, exhausted after being tickled so much by the pesky woman. Thankfully, Robin had guessed it correctly.   
She had guessed incorrectly for the next two rounds and had to suffer Trudy’s relentless dancing fingers again. Trudy didn’t stop at just tickling Robin’s stomach and ribs. This time, she had spread the girl’s legs open just a bit so she could tickle the girl’s crotch through her bikini bottoms. Robin flinched as she felt Trudy’s fingers rub the fabric against her clit before she glided her fingers to her chest, grabbing a handful of her massive tits.  
“Hey! That wasn’t part of the deal! You told me you were just going to tickle me, not sexually assault me!” Robin panicked, trying her best to get Trudy to release her grip on her breasts.   
“I’m a clown,” the woman reminded her with a snicker. “I don’t always play by the rules!”   
Robin continued to squirm around in the lady’s lap, her ass rolling around her thighs as she desperately tried to escape her lap. “Let me go! No more games! No more tickling! No more groping me!”   
Who knows what Trudy was planning to do to Robin next but thankfully she never found out as she heard a male’s voice call out to her from the outside.   
“Hey! Robin?! Trudy?! It’s Dave! Where’s the front door?!”   
The blonde had never been more relieved to hear her boyfriend’s deep voice calling out to her. Her knight in shining armor was here to save the day and bring her horrific afternoon to an end!   
As much as Trudy didn’t want to let the blonde go, she had no choice but to relent and let Robin hop up off of her lap. The last thing she wanted was for Dave to catch them in too awkward of a situation and finally realize that something abnormal was up. She couldn’t bear having another sexual harassment allegation filed against her, especially when she was so close to winning Robin over.   
With a heavy, dejected sigh, Trudy stomped over to the front door and slid the key into the lock, allowing the door to open.   
Dave looked like a real mess and was clearly intoxicated. The smell of booze was clinging to his shirt and his breath, and Trudy scrunched up her nose in disgust. “Weren’t you at football practice? Why are you drunk, kiddo?” The clown asked.  
“Oh! Funny story!” Dave announced with a big, goofy grin. “Football practice got cancelled so I went out drinking with the guys from the team instead! I didn’t realize that I was too drunk to drive so I had to have a friend drop me off. They said they’ll pick me back up in the morning.”   
Trudy smirked, suddenly intrigued. “So you’re saying you need a place to stay for the night?”  
The air-headed athlete nodded. “Sure do! Can Robin and I crash here tonight? I was hoping maybe you could do some more funny clown things! Like, I dunno, maybe tickle my girlfriend some more? It’s just so hilarious watching her freak out! And it’s not weird at all ‘cause you’re not a dude!”   
Robin overheard the entire conversation and she turned as white as a sheet. So Dave was planning on the two of them staying the night at Trudy’s place because he was too drunk to drive. Because he was a selfish idiot who would have rather partied with his friends and leave his girlfriend stranded at a stranger’s house then come pick her up. Because he was the biggest asshole in the whole world.   
“DAVE! I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW INSENSITIVE YOU ARE!” Robin screamed at the top of her lungs.   
“Relax, babe. Trudy doesn’t mind if we stay over!” He grinned.  
Robin looked like she was about to beat him down to a bloody pulp with her bare fists. “THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT, YOU IDIOT! I want to go home!”   
Trudy interjected on the lovers’ quarrel. “Now, now, guys. There’s no issue here. Dave said his friend will pick you two up in the morning, right? So let’s just hunker down here for the night and have a fun evening playing games together until dawn!”   
Robin furiously shook her head. “No! No! NO! I’ve had enough of games and I’ve had enough of you! And I’ve especially had enough of being tickled!”   
Trudy turned to look at Robin with a sadistic smirk on her painted face. There was fire burning in her eyes as she removed both gloves from her hands so she could crack her knuckles. She tossed both gloves on the floor, completely bare-handed. “Your sweet little boyfriend just asked me to entertain him by tickling you. It’s Trudy the Tickling Clown’s rule to never let a customer’s requests go unanswered! Saddle up, buttercup, cause it’s going to be a bumpy ride!”   
Trudy began chasing after Robin, wiggling her fingers tauntingly in the girl’s direction who was running and screaming in hopes of getting away from the wicked clown. Meanwhile, the extremely drunk Dave was already laughing his ass off, entertained by the whole ordeal.   
This was definitely going to be an exciting night for all of them!


End file.
